Und das alles nur wegen einem verdammten Drachen!
by GreyCollie
Summary: Snape wird von Dumbledore gezwungen, mit Ron nach Rumänien zu reisen und dort einen Drachen abzuholen. KEIN Slash. Fortsetzung auf Nachfrage


Und alles nur wegen einem verdammten Drachen

Gegoost von Dugiani, Vorraussetzungen:

"Ich hätte gern eine Fanfiction über Ron und Severus,  
kein Slash und drin vorkommen müssen die "Chinesische Mauer" und der "Vatikan"."

Es war schon kurz vor Mitternacht und Snape hatte sich immernoch nicht mit seiner Entscheidung abgefunden, er kämpfte nun mehr seit über einer Woche damit. Wie hatte er diese "Herausforderung" nur annehmen können? Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und von da aus ins Bad, wo er sich noch einmal kalt duschte. So würde er wahrscheinlich lange nicht einschlafen können, aber das war ihm egal. Wenn man über Jahre hinweg in den unliebsamsten Zeiten von einem Schmerz im Unterarm geweckt wurde, sich unverzüglich bei einem gewissen Lord ich-unterjoche-sie-alle zu melden hatte und dann noch irgendwie fit für den Unterricht sein musste, dann entwickelte man mit der Zeit eine gewisse Abhärtung. Den Schülern allerdings blieb nichts erspart, denn die schlechte Laune blieb. Wie auch, wo es keinen Grund für eine gehobenere Stimmung gab. Morgens wachte man mit einem Nachbeben des Cruciatus auf, mit dem man vom Todessertreffen entlassen worden war. Er konnte doch nichts dafür, wenn gewisse Kaubonbonsüchtige Zauberer zu lange abwesend waren, um gescheite Informationen für den Dunklen Lord zu liefern.

Jetzt lag er schon seit einer Stunde im Bett und ließ "ES" sich nochmal durch den Kopf gehen. Er sollte in zwei Tagen mit diesem Weasley nach Rumänien aufbrechen, den Severus nun gar nich ausstehen konnte. Er war gezwungen worden, von Dumbledore, der ihm bei dieser Gelegenheit auch noch einen dieser komischen Lakritzschnapper untergejubelt hatte. Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass er dieses DING nicht in seinem Umhang gehabt hatte bevor er die Kammer des Phönix (sein Synonym für Dumbledores Büro) betreten hatte. In Sache Rumänien galt es einen Drachen rauszusuchen, der für "irgendsoeine wichtige Sache" des Ordens benötigt wurde. Wahrscheinlich wollte irgendwer von diesen Idioten mal Drachenreiter spielen und Alagaäsia retten. Und DESHALB durfte er sich jetzt mit diesem Rotschopf rumschlagen. Dummerweise war er der einzige, der für genug Tränke sorgen konnte, die den Drachen in Zaum hielten und mögliche Verletzungen heilten.

Es war ein Befehl seitens Dumbledore, sonst hätte es ihn absolut kalt gelassen. Des weiteren wurde von ihm verlangt, querbeet über die Welt zu apparieren, damit auch ja keiner von seinen Todesserkollegen auf dumme Gedanken kommen könnte, oder ihn gar verfolgen. Abgesehen davon, dass er viele Neider unter den Todessern hatte und er manchmal ganz zufälligerweise auf ebendiese traf, wenn er reiste wäre es eine nicht auszudenkende Situation erwischt zu werden wie, er mit einem Anhänger Potters einen Drachen transportierte. Voldemort hätte natürlich sofort wissen wollen, warum er ihm dies verheimlicht hatte und er hatte nicht all die Jahre Okklumentik gelernt, nur um sich jetzt unglücklich erwischen zu lassen.

Zuerst würde er mit Weasley in Richtung Vatikan aufbrechen, sollte dieser Tunichtgut auch nur eine Andeutung auf Sehenswürdigkeiten machen, würde Snape ihm eigenhändig den Kopf abreißen. Als nächstes Stand Madrid auf der Liste, dann Australien (er fragte sich immernoch, WER BITTESCHÖN auf diese abscheulich dumme Idee gekommen war) und schließlich als Abschluss die Chinesische Mauer, bevor es dann zuletzt nach Rumänien ging. Der Chef setzte einen Tagesaufenthalt an jeder "Station" der Reise voraus und Gegenwehr war unmöglich. So würde es im Schnitt sieben Tage, also eine Woche brauchen, da der Drache nicht so einfach zu transportieren war, deshalb half ihnen Weasleys Bruder beim Abtransport.

Am Tag der Abreise verabschiedete sich Weasley noch einmal "rührend" von seiner Familie und Freunden (Potter und Hermine) und zuletzt von seiner Freundin, Lavender Brown. Snape stand nur etwas abseits und beobachtete gelangweilt die Szene, ließ nur alle paar Minuten den Blick zu Hermine schweifen. Er würde sie ja bald wiedersehen. Einmal schaute sie auch zu ihm, lang und warmherzig, das war ihre Art ihm auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Harry und Ron würden sich sicher wundern, wenn sie sich anders zum (-Wunschpunschbrauer-) Tränkemeister Snape verhielt. Als Weasley schließlich dann doch fertig war, machten sie sich auf zum Vatikan. Dort passierte nichts besonders spannendes, bis auf die mindestens hundert Zauberfotos, die Weasley dort schoss. Snape hätte es ihm gerne verboten aber er wusste, dass er dann als Rache von Albus eine Woche lang jeden Morgen seine Wohngemächer mit Zitronenbrausebonbons aufgefüllt vorfinden würde. Und DIESEN Spaß wollte er ihm nicht gönnen, auch wenn ihn das ständige "piieeeep, piieeeep, piieeeeeeeeeepp" von Weasleys komischem, alten Kasten penetrant störte.

Als er schließlich einen vollkommen erschöpften, aber überaus zufriedenen Ron vom Petersplatz wegschleifen musste (was ihm nicht gerade behagte) und diesem schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass er mit seinem verhassten Lehrer auf Reisen war, hörte er endlich (zu Snapes Glück) auf zu nerven und vehielt sich verhältnismäßig neutral. In Madrid machte er wieder einige Fotos , diesmal hielt er sich jedoch zurück. Im Hotel verfluchte Snape die Küche, weil er natürlich alle Speisen genauestens unter die Lupe nahm. In Spanien waren die Speisesitten etwas anders und so musst er ohne Essen ausharren, denn ermochte dieses komische Zeug nicht, das als Cordon-Bleu verkauft wurde. An der nächsten Etappe der Reise, Australien war es einfach nur heiß und Severus legte ein paar Kältezauber über sein Zelt (über das von Weasley auch aber nur gezwungenermaßen, denn dem Zuckerjunkie würde es nicht so gefallen, würde einer seiner Schüler unter Snapes Aufsicht einen Hitzschlag erleiden).

Als das unglückliche Reisepaar schließlich in China angekommen war, gab es für Ron eine herbe Enttäuschung: Dort, wo sie eine Gelegenheit zum Schlafen gefunden hatten war die Mauer gesperrt und große Teile waren gar nicht erst vorhanden. Und weil der langsam aber sicher bis zur Unendlichkeit entnervte Tränkeprofessor so überhaupt keinen Grund fand, diese Weasley'sche Nervensäge zu einem begehbaren Teil zu apparieren, war Ron ziemlich unglücklich.

Aber unser Severus wäre nicht Severus, wenn ihn das nicht vollkommen kalt lassen würde und sie so am nächsten Tag ohne Umschweife nach Rumänien kamen. Weasley kümmerte sich um den Drachen und Snape machte sich sofort an die benötigten Beruhigungstränke. Als schließlich das Rumänisches Langhorn professionell (mit gaaanz viel Universalklebeband) reisefertig gemacht worden war, machten sich die zwei mit einem übergroßen -grünen- Stahlkäfig und dem passendem -auch grünen- Drachen dazu auf den Weg zurück. Die Rückreise war für Snape DEUTLICH angenehmer, als die ständig-nervenden Etappen bei der Reise dorthin und so kamen beide wohlbehalten (Snape verschwand sofort für eine Woche in seine Räume und in dieser Zeit hat ihn keiner außer Dumbledore gesehen, dieser verweigerte jedoch jegliche Aussage, obgleich aber nicht ohne dabei zu glucksen) nach Hogwarts zurück. Der Drache fand vorübergehend bei Hagrid Unterkunft, der sich wie ein kleines Kind darüber freute, endlich mal wieder einen Drachen da zu haben.

Und?

Wie fandet ihr's?

Ich nehme mal an, ihr wollt keine Fortsetzung oder was jetzt eigentlich mit dem Drachen war und warum ausgerechnet Ron mitkommen musste ...

Ganz liebe Grüße,

Collie


End file.
